Ladrilhos
by innuendoblues
Summary: Um estudo sobre o Espelho de Ojesed. vários personagens


"_But if you could just see the beauty...  
These things I could never describe"_

A imagem que Ronald Weasley viu no Espelho de Ojesed, aos onze anos, representava um garoto inteligente, calmo e talentoso. O garoto que olhava para o Espelho sentia inveja e insatisfação – talvez um tipo injusto de insatisfação.

Ron nunca mais viu o Espelho e logo se esqueceu do que tanto queria ser, do desejo mais profundo de seu coração – que sem dúvida era mesquinho e desagradável, impróprio para uma criança. Esqueceu porque se esforçou para tal; saber que era aquilo que sentia o fez abandonar dois amigos que precisavam de sua ajuda e de sua presença.

O que o fez voltar foi um pensamento mais lento e sutil: o desejo de seu coração até podia ser receber glórias e admiração. Mas o desejo de todo o seu corpo e toda a sua alma era o de proteger a todos que amava, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida.

Se Ronald Weasley tornasse a se ver no Espelho de Ojesed, veria aquela mesma imagem dos onze anos – mas perceberia a gritante diferença.

* * *

_Livros foram escritos sobre o lendário espelho que refletia o desejo mais profundo do observador, em vez de sua imagem. Autores com extenso conhecimento sobre física óptica examinaram sua superfície e Inomináveis realizaram complicados feitiços para compreender sua mágica. Muito estudo foi feito em noites escuras sobre escrivaninhas cheias de papéis e, por fim, o proprietário do Espelho de Ojesed – a Escola de Hogwarts – pediu gentilmente que fosse feita a devolução e cessadas as perguntas.

* * *

_

Cedric Diggory não sabia dizer como foi parar naquela sala escura e empoeirada. Talvez fosse o fato de que saíra da biblioteca às dez horas da noite e procurara um caminho sem Mrs. Norris ou Filch; talvez fosse o fato de que não fora à biblioteca para estudar. Não dava importância a isso, pois não podia mudar o fato de que estava perante a sala e sentia-se irremediavelmente atraído para ela.

Cedric era um bom rapaz, era dedicado e talvez não fosse o caso de chamá-lo de inteligente, mas certamente era atento, era humilde. Cedric não tinha grandes objetivos nem tencionava se tornar o grande bruxo que, como todos em sã consciência apostavam e trazia lágrimas aos olhos de seu orgulhoso pai, ele viria a ser. Cedric não ambicionava compreender a magia ou saber controlá-la. Nunca antes formulara o pensamento, mas o sentia instintivamente. Nunca antes falara em voz alta seus desejos modestos, suas idéias ingênuas. Era um moço calado e triste.

Quando seus olhos puderam enxergar a imagem na superfície do Espelho de Ojesed, demorou a entender do que se tratava. Cedric não se sentia desconfortável em admitir suas falhas. E foi isso que viu: alguém que publicamente falhava e falava. E estava certamente menos bonito. Não havia distintivo de monitor em seu peito. Não havia um uniforme, não havia uma posição cobiçada no time de quadribol – sequer havia cobiça. Sequer havia rostos ou vozes a aclamá-lo e cumprimentá-lo.

Havia um garoto idêntico a ele, num mundo fantástico onde ser _simples_ e _acomodado_ eram maravilhosas e admiradas qualidades.

* * *

_Alguns dos autores cometeram suicídio. Renomados bruxos de inquestionável poder e sabedoria desapareceram sem deixar pistas após conhecerem o Espelho.

* * *

_

Houve um momento na vida de Remus Lupin em que ele se prostrou diante do Espelho de Ojesed e o que viu fez com que se deixasse cair no chão e ficasse espantado como nunca antes.

Visitava o Espelho havia já cerca de quatro anos, pelo menos uma vez a cada semestre. Remus sentia medo daquele jovem sadio e alegre que o encarava com (poderia ser?) escárnio. O Remus-do-reflexo era altivo e cercado de amigos, era admirado e a Lua Cheia lhe servia apenas para ter uma melhor visão à noite.

Mas o Remus-do-reflexo do último dia de seu último ano em Hogwarts era o mesmo Remus que encarava, perplexo, aquela superfície suja e marcada pelos dedos que ele mesmo passava, como se pudesse entrar na realidade do espelho.

Era o Remus doente, de olhos fundos, com fios brancos espalhados pelos cabelos já aos dezessete anos, com as mãos machucadas, com os joelhos arranhados, com o choro contido pela proximidade da transformação, com o choro contido pelos amigos que se transformaram em animagos por ele, sem uma família, com apenas três amigos, mas amigos que amava mais do que a própria vida, mais do que não ter sido mordido aos sete anos, mais do que a dor, mais do que a distância, mais do que as dificuldades, mais do que o futuro que – ele sabia, no fundo – jamais viria a ter. Era um homem que sabia o valor de cada uma daquelas coisas e sabia não estar feliz por suas condições, mas aprendera a ver a si mesmo como sempre devia ter visto.

* * *

_A magia nunca foi plenamente, ou sequer milesimamente, explicada por nenhum bruxo já vivo. Contudo, é necessário citar a opinião mais comum entre os círculos de estudiosos: a magia é um tipo especial de energia, viva como os outros seres vivos, de consciência própria.O Espelho não deixa de ser uma de suas infinitas formas. Há relatos de bruxos que viram seus desejos mais profundos mudarem e há relatos de bruxos que viram um único reflexo para o resto de suas vidas.

* * *

_

A primeira vez em que Lily Evans parou diante do Espelho foi quando Severus a guiou para a sala escondida e pediu que olhasse e confirmasse sua idéia. Ela disse com a voz tranqüila que via um mundo mágico onde não havia preconceitos com mestiços, nascidos-trouxas ou abortos.

Era obviamente uma mentira.

Foram de novo, após uma briga, e Severus finalmente lhe contou o que via. E ela olhou-se novamente.

"Vejo você parando de andar com aqueles babacas", disse com desdém.

Era claramente uma mentira.

Foi sozinha, às vésperas de sua formatura. Havia algo no espelho que a fascinava; provavelmente o fato de que poucas pessoas se demorariam nele. O fato de que o Espelho parecia exigir uma sensibilidade especial. Pôs-se à frente e examinou cuidadosamente a imagem que via. Nunca mudara. Lily via-se numa posição de poder, via-se com muito dinheiro, via-se com coisas bonitas e alguns bons amigos.

Não que não visse o bom nas pessoas; não que não quisesse desesperadamente que todas as criaturas da Terra vivessem em paz; e de forma alguma era um ser humano ruim ou de caráter censurável. Mas Lily era só uma garota e em seu coração havia coisas demais.

* * *

_O Espelho talvez não seja mais do que um gole de Veritaserum. O Espelho não mostra a verdade, mas sim a compreensão que o refletido tem dela – ainda que não saiba, ainda que não perceba.

* * *

_

A princípio, era uma imagem nebulosa e incompreensível. Ele entendeu que se tratava de algo que ainda não conhecia. Entendeu que sua maior vontade era o desconhecido. Mais tarde entendeu que almejava o poder infinito e, como ele próprio o desconhecia, o Espelho não podia representar tal sentimento – afinal, o Espelho lhe mostrava seu coração, que nada sabia sobre o poder que desejava. Mais tarde ainda compreendeu que simplesmente não entendia o que queria, ou não queria nada, de qualquer forma.

Por fim, percebeu que, durante todo aquele tempo, o que via era a própria _vontade_ desenhada. Desejava sentir tudo o que não sentia – consideração, carinho, alguma espécie de altruísmo...

Não fez nada com a recém adquirida sabedoria e o reflexo tornou-se eterno numa representação de uma família feliz e unida, onde ninguém estava no lugar errado e na hora errada.

Ele não estava naquela família – ele era o que a fazia infeliz e segregada.

A despeito do conselho que daria a outras pessoas tantas décadas mais tarde, tornou a visitar o Espelho todos os dias, na esperança de que, quando chegasse a hora de ajudar e guiar outra pessoa, estivesse preparado.

O rosto de sua mãe sorria docemente para Ariana, imaculada e alegre.

* * *

_Mas, caso o Espelho perceba em seu coração uma verdade terrível – por exemplo, a morte de um ente querido –, não hesitará em mostrá-la. Não é uma questão do que se _quer_ ver, mas do que se sente, mesmo que não se queira admitir. Há, é claro, um paradoxo: a vontade de esconder um desejo terrível não devia ser maior do que ele, portanto escondendo-o do reflexo? No entanto, crê-se que, sendo a imagem do Espelho único para cada ser,ele não hesita também em revelar nossos segredos, mesmo que para nós mesmos.

* * *

_

Ao descobrir aquela sala estranha num andar antes inexplorado de Hogwarts, Severus sentiu uma inexplicável e inevitável atração para o seu interior. Gostava do desconhecido; era uma pena que fosse tão covarde. Mesmo do Espelho teve algum receio – era claramente algo mágico e que nunca antes vira...

O Severus da imagem não era Severus Snape. Não era sequer metade Prince, metade de sangue mágico. Era um bruxo por completo, era um ser plenamente superior e intangível. Era um homem genial, que todos consultavam e cuja opinião era sempre a mais importante e requisitada. Era poderoso e rico. E, acima de tudo, era invejado. Era temido, era admirado.

Isso foi até perder Lily.

O reflexo mudou pouco, sem dúvida. Apenas havia uma moça de cabelos ruivos ao seu lado, que segurava a sua mão. A tristeza que ele sentia ao encarar o casal feliz e ambicioso; o que perdera por jamais dar a devida atenção. Desde aquele dia perguntava-se desde quando Lily precisava dele, ele dela, e nenhum dos dois fazia algo por isso.

Isso foi até Lily morrer.

O Espelho nem parecia ser visto pela mesma pessoa. O desejo mais profundo de seu coração era o de que Lily Evans jamais tivesse aparecido em sua vida. Mais precisa e cirurgicamente, era a vontade de que ela jamais houvesse existido e ele, Snape, jamais tivesse encontrado alguém igual, para alterar tão drasticamente um futuro que seria perfeito se ele tivesse sido mais forte.

* * *

_Só mostrará ao homem mais feliz do mundo o seu perfeito e exato reflexo se este homem tiver, em algum lugar de sua consciência, noção da felicidade que sente.

* * *

_

Tudo estava bem. O que Harry Potter sempre quis – e talvez nunca quisesse, se tivesse crescido com os pais – era ter uma família e sentir-se amado e acolhido. Demorou a entender; mas teve uma família no primeiro ano, ao conhecer Ron e Hermione; no segundo, ao ser tratado como a um filho ou irmão pelos Weasley. Teve uma família no terceiro, ao encontrar Sirius. Teve no quarto, ao perceber o risco que Hagrid correra para avisá-lo dos dragões, a gentileza de Cedric Diggory ao lhe sugerir uma saída para a segunda tarefa, a prontidão de seus colegas para ajudá-lo sempre. Teve no quinto ao descobrir a lealdade que Ginny, Neville e Luna sempre lhe teriam. Teve no sexto ao ser compreendido quando precisava, mesmo quando não conseguia ver. Teve no sétimo quando todos se sacrificaram por ele e por todos que amavam – e mesmo que não amavam, afinal era uma luta por todos, era uma luta sem egoísmo e sem hesitações.

Sim, Harry teve uma família todas as vezes. Podia não compreendê-la, podia demorar a amá-la, podia ter perdido incontáveis, insubstituíveis fragmentos delas, vácuos que jamais seriam preenchidos. Mas tudo estava bem.

Tudo sempre estaria bem.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** Mary-Queen, que deu valiosas opiniões e me fez pensar por bastante tempo; Cah, que betou, ajudou a batizar, e passou nove dias no brainstorming da fic; Thiago, que leu, mexeu, falou e tem lá sua responsabilidade por todos esses sentimentos.

**Esclarecimentos: **eu imaginei que todas essas histórias co-existem na fic, que o Espelho não é uma metáfora para nada, os trechos em itálico são pedaços de um livro de filosofia bruxa (q) e que o que o Snape falou pra Lily — seja lá o que for — era mentira. Mas isso é opinião minha, só. E pensei em um bilhão de personagens pra pôr aqui, sim.


End file.
